


What Is Left When Honor Is Lost?

by snailhands



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: (2014/2016 verse), F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailhands/pseuds/snailhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family is what you make it, but what happens when those who wish you harm would try to break it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Candle Loses Nothing By Lighting Another Candle.

**Author's Note:**

> My first TMNT fic! I wrote this with Bayverse!TMNT in mind but it works for most of their incarnations. This is a Leo/OC fic, but it also focuses on family dynamics and world building. If you'd like to, I'd appreciate any comments, kudos or con-crit on the fic either below or over on my tumbr; neetleteetles.tumblr.com . Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> "I love the name of honor more than I fear death" -William Shakespeare.

_Not today. Please, God not today!_

Honor looked to the heavens in desperation, praying that the ruckus outside was just a bunch of rowdy kids wasting time as opposed to something that would disrupt her nightly work shift. Putting her chewed up Biro back on the desk, she stood with a harrumph and made her way to the back room of the veterinary surgery in which she worked.  
Now was not the moment for some small time gang to threaten her into giving up the surgery’s cash register; she had a mountain of paperwork still waiting to be filled out, plus she had rounds to do! Those poorly animals wouldn’t feed themselves, after all! Just last week they’d lost around $1000 to a smash-and-grab committed by the petty Purple Dragons and they couldn’t afford to lose any more.  
Honor pressed her ear to the cold steel door that led out to the back alley, the one they usually used for deliveries and trash.. Throwing a sideways glance at the dogs in their holding crates opposite her, she listened intently for any signs of life. 

*****

He couldn’t keep this up. The foot never usually got the upper hand on him, but this time was different. This time they’d taken him by surprise on one of the rooftops downtown. Initially, Leonardo had been patrolling some of the more problematic areas of the city, which was usually a therapeutic job for him. This time, however, was different. He’d been minding his own business, working out the kinks in his left shoulder when the first dart hit his exposed side. Then another in his neck. It had taken him a few seconds to recognize what the pin prick sensations were, but once he had pulled the first dart from his shoulder, realization hit him.  
Before the sedatives could take effect, he bolted.  
There was no point in drawing his katanas; in a few minutes he wouldn’t even be able to open his eyes, let alone fight. Running flat out, Leo leapt from rooftop to rooftop, trying his best to keep his breathing steady. His legs were beginning to feel like jelly already and he knew he had to get to safety. Ducking behind a roof vent, he paused to catch his breath.  
Cautiously, he glanced around the rusted side of the vent to see The Foot advancing; they’d be on him within a few minutes which meant he had no time to waste. Stumbling forward, he took himself to the edge of the rooftop and began to climb down the fire escape as fast as he could. But one foul step on the third railing down had him tumbling into the alley below, taking out several trash cans with a loud crash. He just had time to register the pain in his shoulder before he sunk into the serene sensation of unconsciousness….

****

Silence.  
No squabbling, no shouting, no more out-of-place sounds at all. Small time petty criminals weren’t quiet or discreet, that much Honor knew for certain. Apprehensively, she pushed open the door and stepped over the shop thresh hold to a sight that was bizarre, even for New York City: Slumped amidst dented trash cans sat an unconscious turtle…. man? Person?  
Taking a moment to compose herself, Honor sucked in a deep breath and cautiously approached the hulking mass before her. 

“H-Hello? Uh, sir? Or ma’am, whatever….” Honor murmured, leaning down a little closer to the injured individual. “Are you okay?”

She pressed two fingers to its neck in an attempt to check the creature’s pulse, but was startled when the well built thing grabbed her wrist tightly.  
“Oh my god!” She cried, stumbling back. It held her too tightly to allow an escape, but it cracked an eye open lazily.

“Need...Help…Please.” 

Startled, she nodded stiffly. “Okay, okay just- just please let go of me.”

Obligingly, it loosened its grip before attempting to stand. Seeing its obvious struggle, Honor awkwardly shepherded it into the solace of the surgery as quickly as she could manage, kicking the door shut behind them. Gently, she settled the towering man-thing onto the floor and locked the back door securely, just in case.  
Feeling awkward, she hovered in front of the creature and spoke softly so as not to startle it. 

“Hey, um, I’m assuming you’re a sir? Don’t freak out but you’re bleeding…. I’m just gonna patch you up, okay? Don’t get all grabby on me again if you can help it.” She smiled softly as she snatched up a few basic first aid supplies and snapped on a pair of gloves. “This might hurt a little bit.” She muttered as she carefully removed what looked to be a dart of some kind from his green skin.  
Flinching as he hissed under his breath, she continued to patch up the nasty scrape on his shoulder; disinfecting and covering it with a strong gauze, before sitting back to check her handiwork.  
“Try not to move too much, you’ll heal faster if you immobilize the wound.” She looked up at him to see his sleepy expression. “Not that you’re going anywhere right now...” She smirked, taking her gloves off. 

Visibly fighting the effects of what she guessed was the anesthesia dart that she’d pulled from his shoulder, he mumbled “No…. You- I have to get- I’m…. Can’t stay….”  
Honor shook her head and steadied him with a hand on his good arm, his skin rough beneath her palm. “You’re not going anywhere, buddy. I’m surprised you’re still conscious right now to be honest, so just relax. We’ll sort you out in a few hours.”  
With a slow but reluctant nod, the turtle-man exhaled heavily before finally succumbing to the dart’s drugs and closing his eyes fully.  
Honor took a few moments to survey the sight before her in its entirety before she fetched a blanket to toss over his lap. This was way more interesting than her god forsaken paperwork….. 

*****

 

The first thing that captured Leo’s attention as he woke slowly was the stiff ache in his neck. With a groan, he gingerly stretched the sore muscles and opened his heavy eyes.  
Cold fear crept into Leo’s gut as the room around him came into focus; Its stark white walls and sterilized scent set his teeth on edge. 

“Wh-,” he croaked, pausing to whet his lips. “Where am I?” 

A soft gasp from the other side of the room made his focus snap upwards to it’s source; A young woman, likely in her very early twenties, was staring directly at him. Cautiously, she stood with her hands held up in a placating manner. 

“It’s okay, do you remember what happened?” She asked, approaching him slowly. 

“No.” Leo shook his head and tensed as she got closer. “But if you let me go, no one has to get hurt…” 

The girl raised a brow and laughed under her breath. “Listen, you’re not going anywhere Mister… Whatever the hell you are. I need to change those dressings and make sure the puncture wound you got last night won’t become infected.” 

Leo glanced down at the neatly bandaged shoulder she’d gestured to and frowned as he began to remember had happened earlier.  
“Are you working for The Foot?” He snapped suddenly, struggling to his feet. “I’m not going to sit here in your lab and let you cut me up.” 

The girl’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Huh? I have no idea what you’re talking about. All I know is, you landed in the trash out there.” She nodded in what Leo assumed was the direction of the street outside. “You said you needed help and so I did what you asked. Someone had darted you, y’know like they do with wild animals at the zoo? Not- Not that I’m comparing you to an escaped zoo exhibit….Anyway, you passed out more or less as soon as I brought you inside here. I think I fell asleep halfway through my paperwork though…” She smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through her dark hair.

Leo was silent for a minute as he let her information sink in properly. This girl, this human, had saved him from what could potentially have been a deadly ambush by The Foot Clan. 

“Why didn’t you just leave me out there?” He asked, taking a few steps closer to her. “Why didn’t you scream and freak out as soon as you saw me?” 

Shrugging, the girl tilted her neck up so she could make eye contact with him. “I live in New York City, a giant turtle fella in the trash is probably the least weird thing I’ve seen so far this week.”  
Her blunt reply startled a laugh from Leo and he relaxed a little bit. “Right…”

“So, do you have a name or do I have to keep referring to you as ‘Mister Turtle-Man’ in my head?”  
Extending a hand, he smiled. “Leonardo. But you can call me Leo.” 

“Honor.” Said the girl, shaking his hand firmly but missing the way Leonardo almost choked on his own tongue when he heard her name.  
Whilst she was close enough, Honor gave Leo’s bandages a quick check over and gently applied a light coating of antiseptic salve. Glancing up, she realized he was assessing his surroundings while she was busy.

“This is a veterinary hospital....” Honor said, sensing his confusion. “I was working the night shift, that’s why I found you.”

“Ah,” Leo nodded, stepping back once the girl had finished her administrations. “I should probably get going…” 

“Oh! Of course, the surgery opens late on a Sunday so you’ll be fine to go out the back if you want.”  
With a curt nod, the blue clad turtle followed Honor to the door she had gestured to earlier and hung back as she unlocked it and peered outside. 

“It’s all clear, you’re safe.” 

Leonardo slunk past her silently and paused after he’d made it out into the early morning sunshine.  
“Thank you… For helping me.” He murmured over his shoulder.

“You’re welcome.” Honor ducked her head bashfully. “Just don’t do-” She cut herself off as she looked up again, surprised to find the alleyway completely empty. “-It again…” 

_Still better than paperwork_ , She thought to herself.


	2. Life is tough, my darling, but so are you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tfw ya bros show u up in front of a cute girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but let me know if you like it. Happy 4th of July to my American readers! 
> 
> "No friendship is an accident." -Unknown.

“Well, well, well. Look what the grossly mutated sewer cat dragged in!” 

Leonardo sighed heavily and turned away from where he was storing his beloved katanas. In the doorway of the dojo stood Donatello, chipped coffee mug in hand and smug smirk on his face.   
“Good morning, Donnie.” Leo smiled tiredly, brushing past him. “I didn’t think you’d be up so early.”

“Actually, I haven’t been to sleep yet.” Don chuckled. “Where have you been all night, Leo?” 

Thinking up a little white lie on the spot, Leo replied without missing a beat. “Got carried away with my patrol; there were Foot soldiers everywhere surface side and I didn’t want to lead them to the lair. I guess it took longer than I expected.” 

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Donatello nodded and accompanied his brother to the kitchen, where he swiftly brought him a large cup of his herbal tea.  
Grateful for his little brother’s thoughtfulness, Leo made himself comfortable at the dining table and began to mull over the night’s events....

****

By the time Honor had reached her flat, she felt like she was going to burst with excitement. Despite her calm, collected attitude in the surgery, the young veterinarian's assistant had been beside herself with wonder at the man on the floor of her office.   
A scientific curiosity, partly, but more than that; a genuine inquisitiveness that she so desperately wanted to feel again. 

Collapsing onto the saggy old couch in her sitting room, Honor toed off her boots and threw her bag on the coffee table. She didn’t see much excitement (outside of emergencies at the hospital, of course) in her daily life. She wasn't too bothered by this, as a peaceful life was the one thing she’d always wished for as a little girl, but at twenty-two years of age and after a long period of difficulty, Honor felt like maybe she could start to let herself live again. Maybe she could even enjoy life again.   
The thought alone made Honor grin to herself and she flicked on the television whilst she nipped to her bathroom to get showered and changed out of her work scrubs. 

_**About damn time**_. 

*****

It took two and a half weeks to see the kind hearted vet again. 

Leo had turned the situation over and over in his mind, constantly drawing terrible conclusions; what if she was working for the Foot? What if she'd told someone about what she’d seen?   
And worst of all: What if she hadn’t told anyone? If she had kept everything to herself, that must have meant that she cared what happened to him, right? 

Unable to work it out and with meditation proving pointless when he couldn’t concentrate, the eldest brother of the clan forced himself to put all memories of her aside. He and his brothers still had work to do and he’d be damned if a chance meeting with a stranger was going to distract him from that.   
Determined, he’d jumped at the chance to train on the rooftops when Splinter had suggested it. The old rat had probably noticed Leo’s distracted attitude and given him a little something to settle and relax his mind.   
Accompanied by Mikey, Raphael and Don, Leo had given the three of them free rein to stretch their legs over the city; providing that they didn’t draw attention to themselves, that was.

The wind was a cool relief as they sped over the heads of sleepy New Yorkers. The moon was full; the light it generated enough for him to keep an eye on his surroundings, even though the coloured glow of the street lights below offered their help too.   
Mikey, ignoring the order to stay close by and keep quiet like he usually did, begged for Leo’s attention as he perfected another rotating backflip between roofs. Unable to help himself, Leo grinned and gave his baby brother a thumbs up, even as Raph insisted he could show Michelangelo how it was really done.  
The blue banded ninja was about to move his clan on when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Glancing over, he felt his gut turn to ice as his gaze fell upon a familiar looking young woman on a nearby roof terrace.   
She was curled up in a crudely painted lawn chair, a heavy blanket around her shoulders and a book perched in her lap. Against his better judgement, Leonardo snuck closer whilst his brothers were preoccupied with their play fighting.   
On closer inspection, he noticed Honor had a little white cup in her hand; steam rising in slow tendrils from its contents and, from the scent on the breeze, it was likely tea.   
Smiling to himself, Leonardo was about to turn away from the quiet scene before him and return to his brothers but abruptly found himself face to face with a jovial Mikey. 

“Hey, who’s that?” He asked bluntly, pointing to Honor. “Do ya know her? Can we say hi?” 

“No! I- I have no idea who she is, I was- _Michelangelo_!” Leo hissed as his mischievous brother breezed past him and took off in the direction of aforementioned rooftop terrace. Leo could only watch in horror as Mikey smoothly leapt across in Honor’s direction, his wide grin still in place.

*****

Honor felt a rush of warm air wash over her and she snapped her head up, instantly on alert. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but a nigh on six foot tall turtle was not at the top of her list. The girl dropped her paperback by her bare feet and slowly stood up, not taking her gaze from her visitor. 

“Hey, girl!” It sang, a dazzling smile crossing his features. “How’s it goin’?” 

At a loss for words, Honor stood with her mouth slightly agape as she stared at the mutant before her. She croaked out a weak greeting just as another, more familiar face landed beside the newcomer. 

“Leo?” She muttered quietly, stepping closer. 

“Hey…” Fixing her to the spot with his icy blue eyes, Leo stepped around the other mutant as though to shield her from his view. “Hi. I’m really sorry for my brother, he doesn’t know any better.” 

“What?! I just wanted to say hi!” 

“This is Michelangelo, my brother. Mikey, this is… A friend of mine.” With a sigh Leo reluctantly introduced them, hesitation written all over his face. 

Honor made to shake Mikey’s hand but was taken by surprise when the orange banded turtle scooped her up into a tight hug.   
“Oh! Hi!” She laughed, awkwardly returning the embrace and noticing the uncomfortable look on Leo’s face. 

“Mikey, put her down please.” 

Michelangelo obeyed, gently placing the young woman back on her feet just as two more turtle mutants leapt across the roof to stand beside them.

“Yo, Leo what the fu-” 

“Raph! Raphie check it out, Leo’s got a girlfriend!” 

Mikey bounced across to the hulking mass that was apparently named Raph as Leonardo rolled his eyes and clocked his younger brother’s bicep.   
“She’s not-”

“Leo got a _what_?!” Raph grunted, a smug grin splitting his face. “How did Fearless get a chick? What is she, blind and stu-?”

A loud cough stopped Raph’s sentence before he could say anything more and the towering turtle peered around Mikey to see the short human woman standing beside Leo; a hand resting on her cocked hip.   
“Oh.” 

“Nice to meet you too. Raph, is it?” She asked, an eyebrow quirked. 

Leo cut in before his middle brother could dig himself a deeper hole. “Yeah, this is Raphael. He doesn’t know when to shut up. And this is Donatello. They're also my brothers.” Leo gestured to the tallest of the four and the purple banded mutant offered a shy smile.

Honor broke her icy demeanor to laugh at the brother’s embarrassed faces. “It’s a pleasure, but I’m not Leo’s chick.” She shook her head and smiled. “I’m a friend. Name’s Honor.” 

For a moment, the dark haired girl thought she’d said something horribly offensive in mutant-speak as she took note of the slack jawed looks on the others faces. 

“Y’name’s Honor?” Raphael’s grin turned wicked as his gaze met Leo’s. “Is she serious?” 

“Don’t….” Leo ground out, his posture tensing. 

“What?” Honor frowned, looking between the four of the brothers curiously.   
Mikey seemed to suddenly be suffering a violent coughing fit, his shell facing her as Donatello bit his lip to keep from laughing.   
“It’s nothing, ignore them.” Donatello interjected smoothly, curbing his laughter quickly. “How did you meet Leo?” 

Honor began to speak, but paused when Leo piped up. “I think that’s a story for another time, guys. We’re supposed to be training, aren’t we?”   
A low murmur of annoyance from the others was all the affirmation Leonardo needed; He stepped up onto the lip of the rooftop and motioned for the others to follow. 

“I apologize for my brothers,” He sighed. “I’d say they’re usually better behaved than that, but that’d be a lie.” 

“It’s fine, they’re very sweet.” Honor smirked. “Plus, I have a younger sister so I know the feeling.”   
“Yeah?” Leo ducked his head as he smiled. “Thanks…”

“Hey, Honor!” Mikey turned before he hopped up next to Raph, addressing her with a grin. “You should come by our place sometime, y’know, hang out with us some more?” 

“What do you think, Leo?” Honor asked, not wanting to put either of the brothers in an awkward position. “Would that be okay?” 

After a moment’s hesitation, Leonardo nodded. “Why not. I’ll meet you up here tomorrow at 10pm. We can’t go out when it’s light, so night is better.”

Beaming, Honor agreed readily, causing Mikey to whoop joyously as he leapt off the roof. “See ya tomorrow, girl!”   
The brothers took off swiftly, barely giving Honor a chance to wave goodbye before they’d dissolved into the night. 

She had a good feeling about these boys… _A really good feeling_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interiors and rats with beards.

Red, flickering light illuminated Honor’s face; the neon sign opposite her building casting eerie shadows over the rooftop she was stood on, as well as its neighboring alleyways.  
Honor smoothed her hands over her jeans, glancing around nervously. 

Leonardo had said ten o'clock, hadn't he? 

Honor worried her lower lip between her teeth as she thought back to their conversation. So deep in her own mind was she, that she failed to notice the soft approach of someone directly behind her. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” A deep voice murmured in her ear. 

“Oh my god!” Honor leapt in surprise and spun around on her heels, only to find herself face-to-chest with Leo himself.

“Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…” He smiled sheepishly.

Honor rolled her eyes, adjusting the hem of her shirt where it had slipped with her movements.  
“You didn't scare me,” She scoffed. “Just… Caught me by surprise is all.” 

“Uh huh…” Said Leo, evidently unconvinced. He spoke again before Honor could say anything in her defence; “Let’s get going shall we?”

The girl nodded and made for the stairwell that led down to her apartment, but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Actually, we’re going the scenic way.” The blue banded mutant grinned. “And I’m gonna have to ask for your trust with something….” 

******  
Truth be told, Honor thought the hessian sack over her head was a little much, but she had to admit the lack of vision helped her avoid motion sickness, so she thought better than to complain. Leo had insisted on carrying her bridal style to speed them up, but he’d failed to mention that their journey included multiple, gut churning drops and swings.  
Honor had only screamed on the first drop, an achievement she was extremely proud of.  
After that, she’d gritted her teeth and screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the ride to end.

After what felt like an hour but was, in reality, probably only ten minutes, Leo lowered the girl to her feet and plucked the sack from her head. 

“I swear to god, if you brought me into the sewers to cut me up and feed me to your family, I’ll make sure I give you indigestion.”

Leo pursed his lips to keep from laughing. “I promise, no one is going to eat you, Honor. And how’d you know we were in the sewers?” 

Honor scoffed. “Have you smelt this place recently?”

“Ah. Good point.” 

Running her fingers through her hair to neaten it, Honor finally took notice of her surroundings.  
Great, arched ceilings stretched over her head; the exposed brick walls dotted with memorablia and personalized junk.  
Directly in front of her was a huge stretch of refurbished living space; a little kitchen at the back, a raised platform complete with dining table, and over to her far right, a giant couch and a television set. There was more, of course, but Honor was more intrigued by the sights before her. 

“This is amazing…” She murmured softly, looking up at Leo with a muted awe. 

Leonardo ducked his head bashfully and smiled. “It’s not much, but it’s home.” 

Honor seemed ready to protest that this most definitely was much, but an excitable voice cut her off.

“Hey, girl! So how’d you like our crib?” Michelangelo bounced on the balls of his feet like a child on christmas morning, grinning broadly.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Aw shucks, Leo! Ya hear that? And to think you told me I was goin’ over the top with the decorating!” 

Honor laughed as the eldest brother rolled his eyes, a mannerism he seemed to favour around his family. 

“You want a tour, angelcakes?” Mikey said,Honor’s hand already seized in his own. “There’s way more than this!” 

“Mikey, she just got here! Give her a chance to catch her breath!” Leo said, raising his voice abover his brothers’.

Michelangeo pouted, his puppy dog eyes having no effect on Leo. 

“It’s fine,” Honor interjected, unable to stand the big, blue eyes boring up at her. “As long as you don’t throw me over your shoulder and put a bag on my head. Deal?”  
Smirking, Mikey put an arm around the dark haired girl’s shoulders. “Leo just doesn’t know how to treat a lady. It’s terrible, really.” The youngest brother lamented dramatically. 

Honor didn’t have to look over her shoulder as Mikey pulled her away to know Leo was rolling his eyes again. 

*****

Honor was floored by the complexity of the lair; multiple hidden rooms that led off from one another held little touches of the brothers’ personalities.  
Michelangelo was more than happy to explain the ins and outs of their makeshift home. Donatello’s lab and workshop, Raphael’s weight room, Leo’s meditation spot and Mikey’s own gaming station. 

Leo met up with them around twenty minutes later, flanked by his middle brothers.  
Honor greeted them both again, feeling less intimidated by their size than before, now that she knew they meant her no harm. 

Donatello seemed most curious about her, but she felt he had more of a scientific interest than anything else. 

“So you're a vet?” He asked, from his place on one of the giant beanbags in their den. 

Honor shrugged, her feet tucked underneath herself on the couch. “Kinda. I'm a nurse, so I don't get to do big operations or anything, but it's still fun.” 

“And that's how you met Leo?” Raph chipped in, slumped in a battered arm chair. 

“Uh huh.” Honor smiled. “He landed in the garbage outside and I was working the night shift.” 

Raphael's nose wrinkled as he laughed. “You kiddin’?” 

“No! You'd been hit with tranq darts, hadn't you?” Honor glanced at Leo, sitting beside her.  
She missed the way the other three brothers snapped their attention over to him. 

Chastised by his family's glares, Leo sighed. 

“Yeah… I-I ran into some trouble during patrol.” 

“What?! Why didn't you say anything?!” Raph scowled, evidently pissed. 

“Because I handled it, Raph. It wasn't a big deal-” 

“Big deal?! What if you'd’a been caught? Ain't you always tellin’ us ‘ninjas move in the shadows’ and all that shit?” 

Leonardo huffed, folding his bulky arms across his chest.  
“This was different. The caught me by surprise, I didn't want to mention it in case it worried you!” 

“More like in case it hurt your pride!” Raph growled. 

“The Foot?” 

All four boys leapt to their feet at the sound of a mild, curious voice. Honor glanced over her shoulder and felt her mouth drop open a little.  
Stood behind her was a huge rat. Not the kind pet stores sell for twenty bucks, oh no. A walking, talking, how-do-you-do-ma'am rat. With a beard.  
Honor didn't love rats, but she didn't hate them either; A five foot tall rat was a little much, she thought. 

“Master Splinter.” Leo greeted him, his brothers following him in a polite bow. “I planned on telling you-” 

“And who is this?” The rat, Splinter, asked, turning his attention to Honor. 

“This is the friend I was telling you about.” Leo said quickly, grateful for the change of subject. 

Standing, Honor held her hand out to the rat. 

“I'm Honor, Honor Hamilton.”  
Splinter shook her hand and smiled down his long, crooked nose at her. 

“It is a pleasure, Miss Hamilton. I trust my sons have been accommodating?” 

Grinning, the young woman nodded. “More than. You have a beautiful home.” 

Splinter smiled warmly before looking past Honor at his sons.  
“Leonardo, I will speak with you later.”

“Yes, father.” 

Honor and the brothers sat down once Splinter had retreated to what Honor assumed was his room. 

“So… Your dad is a big rat.” 

“Yeah….” Raph grunted. 

Honor shrugged, accepting the fact calmly.  
“At least he's up don't about it. I know plenty of people whose dad's are rats; the only difference is they convince everyone else they're human.” 

Mikey burst out laughing, clutching his sides. “I like this chick! She's pretty cool for a human!” 

Honor smirked. “Thanks. You guys are pretty nice too, for turtles of course.”


	4. Some People Feel The Rain. Others Just Get Wet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather in NYC sucks and Mikey is a dirty takeaway thief. A little of Honor's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Brief mention of violence!

By the time Honor found herself back on the rooftop terrace of her building, the darkness of the night sky was beginning to blush a soft pink as the sun rose.  
Honor ran a hand through her hair as she yawned, her watch reading three in the morning. 

_Boy am I glad I’ve got a day off tomorrow…._ She thought to herself, unlocking the steel door to the stairwell. 

From a short way behind her, Leonardo cleared his throat. 

“Sorry about my brothers… They’re easily excited.”

Honor laughed and lent on the doorjamb. “I’m not sure if that’s an insult or a compliment.” 

Leo’s cheeks darkened, his gaze falling to the wayside. “That’s not... I meant-” 

“I know what you meant, Leo.” Honor smirked. “And for the record, they’re very sweet. As are you.” 

Gaze snapping up, the eldest mutant smiled shyly. “So, you’d be up for hanging out again soon? If you wanted to, of course. I mean, you don’t have to or anything, I-I don’t really mind but-”

“Leonardo.” Honor chuckled, shaking her head with mirth. “I’d love to see you guys again. On one condition of course.”

Leo nodded quickly, his smile blinding even in the dim morning light. “Anything!” 

The young woman grinned. “Next time, please don’t haul me backwards through a vertical drop.” 

*****

 

The first time Honor realized her family was… Different, was when she was six years old and a girl at her school had invited her to a seventh birthday party. 

Susie Watkins was a nice girl; her parents lived in the ‘burbs and her mom drove a fancy SUV.  
Honor didn't have many friends, not that she minded, but no one ever really reached out to her that way, so when Susie handed her an ornate pink invitation one day at lunch Honor was beside herself.  
Pigtails bouncing as she entered the kitchen after school, Honor brandished the invite like a golden ticket. 

“Mom! Mom! Susie says I can come to her party if I wanna! Isn't that great?!” 

Giovanna Vincenzo had glanced up from her book, confusion evident in her expression. 

“Which Susie?” 

“Susie Watkins, her mom is the one with that really cool blue car!” 

Giovanna’s face brightened; “Oh! Anna’s daughter! Of course darling, how exciting.” 

Honor had spent the next few hours babbling away to her mother about the party’s theme, her chosen outfit and more until her father had returned home.  
He'd only been in the house for roughly ten minutes before he put a stop to his daughter’s excitement. 

“Watkins?” His gravelly voice had run out, ricocheting off of the cool marble of the kitchen. “Jonah’s girl?” 

Honor nodded, remembering his name after hearing Susie use it whenever she did impressions of her mother scolding her dad. 

Her father's gnarled face twisted into an ever deeper scowl than the one he usually wore; 

“No.”

“No?” Honor asked, confused. 

“Jonah ain't the type I want you near. His mouth’s too big and he owes me money.” 

Honor opened her mouth to argue but her mom had gently rested a hand on her shoulder. 

“Yes, Sal.” 

The young girl hadn't even had the chance to say anything before her father had swept out of the room. 

“But mom…?” 

“Your father’s business is more important than a birthday party, Honoria. Don't ask again, _bella_.” 

……

Jonah Watkins had gone missing a few weeks afterwards; He'd turned up three months later, belly up in the bottom of the canal with his face beaten beyond recognition and his teeth smashed down his throat. 

Honor never spoke to Susie again. 

*******

Apparently the weather in New York City had a tendency to turn on a dime.  
Honor learnt this the hard way; She’d nipped across the street to grab dinner for herself at the nearest Thai place and was suddenly caught in the midst of a torrential thunderstorm. 

Thus she found herself dripping cold rainwater onto the worn floorboards of her apartment’s bedroom, down to her undershirt and blue scrub trousers from work. She’d abandoned her dinner in its styrofoam container on the kitchen table to dry herself off, much to her stomach’s annoyance.  
It wasn’t until she was in dry clothes and had her head hung upside down, drying her hair with a bath towel that she noticed the oddly shaped shadows that were cast on her floor outside the room. They swayed occasionally and, now that she’d paused in her actions, she could hear the low murmur of voices to accompany them.  
Cautiously, Honor deposited the now-wet towel on her bed and grabbed the chipped baseball bat she kept underneath it. She edged around the door, poised to swing the bat at whoever had broken in….

“Mikey! That’s not yours to eat!”

“Like she’d mind, dude! Honor’s chill!”

“Contrary to popular belief, Mikey, even ‘chill’ people don’t like to share food.”

“Don’t be such a nerd, Donnie.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Honor dropped the nose of the bat so that it hit the floorboards with a resounding clunk! 

The four shadow casting culprits turned at the sound of the young woman’s voice; their expressions conveying guilt.  
Except for Michelangelo, who had a mouthful of noodles and big grin on his face. 

“Yo, what's up babe?” 

Honor scowled, her towel dried hair sticking up in random places, giving her the air of an angry hedgehog. 

“How the hell did you get in here?!” 

Donatello looked sheepish as he raised his hand a little.  
“Your window locks aren't very secure….” 

Honor huffed and threw the baseball bat onto her couch. “I could’ve taken your god damn heads off.” 

Raphael let out a deep chuckle that sounded more like a melodic growl than anything else. “I’d like to see you try, short stack.” 

“Don’t push your luck, _turtle boy_.” Honor rolled her eyes and nudged past them, sighing in lament when she spotted Mikey holding her dinner. “I just bought that….”  
Mikey gave a slightly sheepish smile but clearly didn’t feel bad enough to stop his devouring of the Pad Thai. 

“We wanted to see if you felt like hanging out tonight.” Said Leo, his warm smile making Honor feel a little more relaxed. “The weather kinda sucks for patrol tonight anyway…..” 

“Yeah, you look like you’ve seen enough of it for tonight.” Laughed Mikey, gesturing to her hair.

Honor felt her cheeks flare pink and opened her mouth to answer the youngest brother back, but was cut off by Leo’s sharp, heavy exhale. She glanced up at him, a little taken aback to find him glaring, gaze white hot, at his brother. 

Michelangelo grimaced and backed down again, suddenly much quieter than he had been. 

“Sorry about that.” Leonardo murmured, clasping a large hand on Honor’s shoulder. “Get something dry on and meet us on the roof in ten minutes, okay? Dinner’s waiting at ours.” 

Honor watched Leo and Donatello disappear out of the window again, closely followed by Mikey and Raphael.

“I think you upset him….” Raphael smirked at Mikey as they clambered out of the window, making sure Honor could hear. 

“Dude,” Michelangelo slugged his brother on the bicep. “And I thought he was sensitive about his honor before.” 

Raphael laughed, low and gravelly, before the pair disappeared up the fire escape. Honor slid the sash window firmly shut, a little confused but mostly relieved that her intruders weren’t the foe she’d come to expect and wandered back into her bedroom to put together something to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Wanna see something specific? Let me know at neetleteetles.tumblr.com!


End file.
